


Teaching Magic: An Introduction to the Wizarding Schools of Europe

by Iserlohn92



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magical Education, No Dialogue, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, Rowling is terrible at fleshing out the wizarding world outside of the UK, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 21:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iserlohn92/pseuds/Iserlohn92
Summary: The wizarding world is highly dependent on education in order to survive and to carry on its traditions. Most academics only examine the three biggest magical schools of Europe, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, but there are actually several smaller schools which are also active. This compendium looks at the schools which are currently active, as well a select historic ones, in order to better showcase how magical communities relay their unique knowledge.





	Teaching Magic: An Introduction to the Wizarding Schools of Europe

_[This is just the first chapter. As time goes on, I'll add the chapters covering the individual schools. As someone who in the past has written alternate history stories, I hope I can do this sort of semi-academic approach, so this isn't a typical narrative- or even fluff-centric fic, but rather a mere world building exercise due to the inadequacy of the content which currently is hosted on Pottermore. Anyway, enjoy, and please leave feedback and suggestions.]_

 

**An Introduction / Chapter One**

The academic examination of institutions of magical learning is, despite its relevance for those seeking to improve the quality of education and its usefulness for furthering magical cooperation between nations, a largely unexplored pursuit. One of the few modern works on the subject, "An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe" by Walla Merritt, has come under recent criticism for its strong focus on the three main schools found on the continent, Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts, while largely glossing over the "lesser" schools. This volume is intended to rectify this by presenting a detailed introduction into the currently active schools on the European continent, as well as three historic magical schools. At the end of each chapter I will recommend further reading, which has served as my main sources while researching this subject, for those who want to delve deeper into that particular topic [Editor's note:  _These references have been removed from this edition._ ]  
  
My goal is to present a short history of each of the institutions covered in this volume, as well as to list noteworthy information like locations, important individuals associated with the school, and school symbols like ghosts, magical creatures, or descriptions of coats of arms, if existent. Specialized schools found in Europe will not be covered in this volume. For those readers interested in that topic I suggest Peter Bramlage's excellent compendium "Specialized Spells: Educating Wizards One Subject At A Time", which, despite being almost 30 years old at the time of this book's publishing, is still mostly up to date.

Below you can find the list of institutions covered in this volume:

\- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (British Isles)

\- Beauxbatons Academy of Magic (France)

\- Durmstrang Institute (Northern Europe/Scandinavia)

\- Koldovstoretz School of Magical Learning (Russia)

\- Maxiarcana School for Conjurers (Iberian Peninsula)  
  
\- Juffermoeras Institute of Magical Education (Netherlands)  
  
- Brockenblock College for Sorcery (Germany)  
  
\- Uhranutvar School of Magical Methodology (Carpathians)  
  
\- Irodiada Arcana (Italy)  
  
\- Hecation Academy (Greece/Balkans)  
  
\- School of Chiron (Greece, historic)  
  
\- People's Institute for Supernatural Studies (Soviet Union, historic)  
  
\- Graldapingken School for Magical Arts (East Prussia, historic)

 

Other learning institutions have existed throughout history, and there might very well be some small groups hidden from government oversight to this day, however this book does not have the ability to cover the topic in more detail.


End file.
